Robin (Burtonverse)
Robin (real name Richard "Dick" Grayson) is Batman's crime-fighting partner and the deuteragonist in both Batman Forever and the critically panned Batman & Robin. He was portrayed by Chris O'Donnell. Biography ''Batman Forever'' Richard Grayson was the youngest son of John and Mary Grayson. They were a team of acrobats called the Flying Graysons who worked in a circus along with his elder brother Mitchell. They went all across the globe with the rest of the circus with their astounding acts. While they were on tour in Gotham City, their show was interrupted by a psychopathic villain named Two-Face who, along with his cronies, held the audience and entertainers hostage with an orb hung from the top of the tent filled with two hundred sticks of Tri Nitro Tuluene (TNT) controlled with a radio detonator set to go off in two minutes, but would disarm it in exchange for Batman to reveal his identity. Bruce Wayne, who was in attendance at the circus, tried to sacrifice himself, but due to the screaming of the terrified audience, Two-Face was unable to hear him. The Graysons selflessly decided to help everyone by destroying the explosive device themselves. While Dick successfully disposed of the orb, Two-Face flipped his coin to decide the fate of Dick's family; the coin landing on the scarred side. As a result, Two-Face shot apart one of the harnesses that were keeping the rest of Dick's family hanging, causing them to fall down to the hard ground below, dying on impact. Dick returned and was greatly heartbroken to see the dead corpses of his whole family. He never slept, spoke to anyone or even ate because of this terrible tragedy and gained a seething hatred for Two-Face. Sometime later, Commissioner Gordon took Dick to Wayne Manor where Bruce Wayne, feeling partly to blame for the murder of Dick's family and knowing what it's like to lose a family, took him in, though Dick did not want to stay (for long, at least). He quickly struck up a friendship with Alfred Pennyworth. When Alfred brought up the image of a Robin on Dick's motorcycle helmet, he told Alfred that he once saved his brother's life during circus practice after Mitchell's wire broke by swinging out and grabbing him ("I flew in like a Robin."), earning tremendous respect from his father who praised him as a hero. Seeing great potential in Dick as a crime fighter, Alfred assured Dick that "broken wings mend in time" and promised "one day Robin will fly again". After discovering the Batcave, he decided to go for a joyride in the Batmobile. He saved a teenage girl from a street gang, who had him outnumbered until Batman arrived. Dick was initially furious upon learning that Bruce was Batman and blamed him for his family's deaths. Later, he demanded that Bruce help him find Two-Face so he could kill him. Bruce refused, not wanting Dick to end up like him; a loner. But Dick insisted on being involved. When Batman was almost killed by Two-Face after the latter and his goons crashed the Nygmatech business party, Dick (dressed in his circus outfit and wearing a mask) intervened and saved his life. Bruce, however, was angry with him for putting his own life at risk, and rejected his offer to join him as his partner in crime-fighting. When Bruce decided to give up being Batman to pursue a normal life with his girlfriend, Chase Meridian, Dick ran away before Chase was kidnapped by both Two-Face and the Riddler, taking his circus costume and one of Batman's suits with him. When Batman was on his way to rescue Chase and stop Two-Face and the Riddler, Dick returned, wearing a crime fighter's suit, and became Batman's new partner, "Robin", to save her. Upon arriving at the Riddler's fortress, Claw Island, Batman and Robin were separated and forced to split up. Robin found Two-Face and viciously thrashed him in a vengeful rage, sending him hanging over the edge of a cliff. Unable to take a life, he pulled him back up with the intention of sending him to jail. Two-Face responded by taking him at gunpoint to the Riddler. He was tied up, gagged with duct tape and placed in a giant glass cylinder with Chase, in another cylinder, on the other side of the room. Batman arrived and the Riddler gave him a choice to save Chase or Robin. Batman destroyed the Riddler's mind device, warping the villain's mind in the process. The Riddler made the lids of the two cylinders holding Robin and Chase open, sending them down to the rocks and water below. Batman, however, saved them both, but Two-Face appeared, taking aim at the three of them. When Two-Face was finally defeated by Batman, he stared at him as he fell to his death, satisfied that his family was avenged. In the years that followed, Robin continued to serve as the Dark Knight's sidekick. ''Batman & Robin'' Robin became a little more independent and wanted to be known as more than simply "Batman's sidekick." He used rash methods which caused Batman not to trust him in the field and strained their partnership. Dick Grayson became romantically entangled with Alfred's niece Barbara Wilson, who would eventually join the crime fighting team under the alias Batgirl. He was deeply sorrowful when he learned that Alfred was dying from a rare disease called Macgregor's Syndrome. Robin and Batman begin the film in the middle of a case, trying to catch the criminal Mr. Freeze. While in the middle of a battle with the villain, Robin tries a risky move to defeat Freeze, which ends up failing and almost getting him killed when he is frozen solid by Mr. Freeze. Batman is forced to allow Freeze to get away while he unthaws Robin, saving his life but leaving him frustrated with his recklessness. Robin and Batman later attend the Gotham Plaza Charity Ball in an attempt to draw out Freeze and capture him. While attending, the party comes to a show-stopping halt by the performance of Poison Ivy. As Poison Ivy strips out of her pink gorilla costume, revealing her skintight green ivy swimming suit, Robin becomes instantly enamored by the redheaded beauty. Poison Ivy doses the audience with her "love dust", and after a quick seductive dance she approaches the duo to officially meet them. Poison Ivy began to seduce the duo, whispering sexual pleasures to both of them. Robin was instantly infatuated by her and competed against Batman in bidding for her. The bidding was interrupted when Mr. Freeze crashed the party and Batman and Robin dealt with his goons. Before leaving to chase Freeze, Robin stared at Poison Ivy longingly, the seeds of love already planted in his heart. Ivy noticed Robin staring at her and smirked lovingly at him before teasingly blowing him a kiss, forcing Batman to come back and drag him away. Even as Robin left though, he could not get the image of his new crush out of his mind, and thus the "relationship" between him and Poison Ivy began. Robin and Batman captured Mr. Freeze, but Batman disabled Robin's cycle during the chase when he attempted a dangerous maneuver. Robin angrily confronted Batman on not trusting him and wanting all the glory for himself, including Poison Ivy. When Batman said Robin must follow his rules or else he wouldn't be a part of their team anymore Robin stormed off, shouting that there already was no team, believing Batman would never trust him. As Bruce seeked advice from Alfred over what to do with Robin, Dick did research on Poison Ivy. Robin stared intensely at a photo of Poison Ivy from a magazine on the Ball, and wondered who she could be, his crush on her slowly growing into an obsession. After Ivy and Freeze teamed up, Robin and Batman learned of her villainous nature and tracked her and Freeze to Freeze's hideout. While searching the hideout for them, the duo were ambushed by Bane, and Robin was thrown from the walkway, crashing into some props on the floor below. Ivy confronted Robin on the ground floor, greeting him with a flirty hello, and he attempted to arrest her, ordering her to give herself up. Ivy was unintimidated by Robin though, and mockingly blew her love dust in his face, silencing him in a love-struck stupor. With Robin silenced, Ivy flirted with him, asking him if he wanted a kiss. Without waiting for an answer, she gently took hold of his chin and leaned in slowly. Despite knowing of Ivy's villainous ways, he was still easily seduced by her and did not resist her advances, mimicking her actions and slowly leaning his head forward to meet her lips in for a kiss. The two of them were only interrupted when Bane threw Batman down to them, startling both of them before their lips met and ruining their moment. With his head cleared, Robin ignored Ivy and went off to confront Bane again, but was no match for the brute and easily knocked to the ground. After Bane defeated Robin, he slowly managed to pick himself off the ground, but Ivy rushed in front of him before he could help Batman, and seduced him again. She blew more dust in his face, and cornered him on the walkway, slowly wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. The villain told Robin to stop living in the shadow of Batman and be his own hero. She said she could see his own "Robin Signal" in the sky and said she could guide him, promising to change her ways to be with him. This was too much for Robin and he fell completely in love with Ivy. He believed every word she said, believing that she now loved him just as she said and disregarding his past actions and villainous identity. Robin dropped his defenses almost completely against Ivy, no longer resisting her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist to return her hug and hold her closer to him. As Ivy whispered to Robin to let her kiss him, he and Ivy slowly leaned in for a kiss, but just before their lips could meet Batman interrupted them, shouting for Robin not to kiss her. Batman correctly guessed that Ivy was trying to poison them with a kiss, but Robin, blinded by love, just thought Batman was jealous Ivy loved him instead and couldn't stand that she was going to Robin instead of him. Robin attacked Batman in a jealous rage, trying to protect Ivy from Batman and defend her "honor", but was easily overpowered by his mentor and flipped into a vat of ice cream, and Ivy made her escape while the two were distracted, laughing at the two of them in victory. Batman pulled Robin out of the vat, but Robin refused his attempt to apologize, this humiliation in front of Poison Ivy being the last straw for him. The Boy Wonder declared that he didn't need Batman and was going solo like Ivy said he should. Robin stormed out of the hideout, leaving Batman behind, completely unaware that Ivy had perfectly manipulated him into turning against Batman, defeating both of them without needing to throw a single punch. Later at Wayne Manner, the argument between Dick and Bruce continued. Bruce told Dick that he would go after Freeze and Poison Ivy alone, since Dick couldn't be trusted around Ivy. Dick stated that Bruce just didn't want him around because he wants Ivy to himself, believing he stopped them from kissing earlier because he was jealous. Bruce admitted that Ivy was on his mind, but stated that he knew Ivy had done something to both of them that made them obsessed with her and that was why Dick couldn't think straight. But Dick stubbornly stated that he was thinking more clearly then he had in years, stating he loved Ivy and nothing was going to stop the two of them from being together, not even Batman. Poison Ivy later stole the Bat Signal and changed it to a Robin Signal, just as she had told Robin. Robin saw it and instantly knew it was from her, understanding that it was Ivy calling him to her. Bruce tried to get Robin to stop before rushing off, but Robin still thought he was jealous that the two of them were in love, claiming that the light in the sky was proof of who she wanted, Robin, not Batman. Bruce told Robin that Ivy's real name was Pamela Isley, and that he saw her talking to Gordan, meaning she must have stolen the Bat Signal, but Robin did not care and believed that it was all for him, a message of her love to him. Bruce begged Robin to listen to him before he left, believing that Ivy was trying to tear them apart. Bruce asked Robin as his partner to trust him before Robin made his way to Ivy's lair. Robin followed the signal to Ivy's lair, The Turkish Bath, and saw it was overrun with exotic plants before he slowly made his way inside. As he traveled deeper into the lair the path closed behind him, being blocked by vines, until he reached the center of the lair, containing a lily pond with a giant lily rose at the end. Slowly, the giant leaves in the room pulled back like curtains until the rose bloomed and a light shined down on it, revealing Poison Ivy inside, laying on a giant rose throne. She looked more beautiful then ever, now wearing a red dress, a new hairstyle, and had removed her "ivy mask" and replaced it with eye-shadow makeup, all just for Robin. With her reveal, flower petals rained from the ceiling, setting the romantic mood. Robin was stunned by Ivy's beauty and entrance, and momentarily looked behind as the path was blocked by vines one last time, before turning back to Ivy. Ivy smiled and greeted the hero with a seductive "Hi, there." Robin slowly walked across the lily pads on the pond until he reached Ivy, laying next to her on her throne. Finally reunited, the two "lovers" cuddled together and began to flirt once again. Robin told Ivy he loved her and wanted for them to be together, but also needed to make sure she could be trusted and prove that she would "turn over a new leaf" like she promised. The young hero ignored Ivy’s attempts to seduce him with flirts and asked to know what Ivy's plan was as a sign of trust from her. She placed a hand on his back and leaned in, saying she'd tell if he kissed her. He instead promised to kiss her only if she'd tell him first. After a brief pause, Ivy explained Freeze's plan to freeze Gotham to Robin, and Robin quickly tried to leave, to stop him. But before he could escape Ivy grabbed Robin's shoulders and pulled him back to face her, and gently said to him: "One kiss, my love...for luck." with a seductive smile. Robin stared at Ivy's smiling lips, taking short breaths to calm himself, before slowly lifting his gaze and locking eyes with Ivy. Alone and unable to resist Ivy anymore, Robin silently submitted to her, nodding his head to agree to Ivy's request. Robin slowly leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes and puckering up, and Ivy gently placed a hand on Robin's cheek and leaned in as well, with an evil smirk present on her face that Robin missed. Finally, their lips met and the two shared a romantic, passionate kiss at last, as they had both wanted for so long. Robin poured all his love for Ivy into his kiss, and felt Ivy kiss him back with equal loving force. The two moaned deeper into their liplock, holding each other close and enjoying the feeling of each other's lips for a quiet moment. After a moment though, Ivy pulled away from Robin, breaking the kiss. Robin and Ivy opened their eyes and glanced lovingly at each other, until Ivy sneered at Robin that their kiss was for "bad luck". Mocking Robin with false sadness by rubbing noses with him and stroking his chin lovingly, Ivy wished him goodbye, saying "Time to die, little Robin," while smirking at him in victory. However, Robin made a reveal of his own, whispering back at her with the same mock flirty sadness, "I hate to disappoint you but..." and pulled off a pair of rubber lips, which had protected him from her poison, finishing "rubber lips are immune to your charms." Ivy stared on in horror at the rubber lip Robin held in his hand. Robin had played Ivy from the moment he arrived. He had heeded Batman's advice and took precautions against Ivy until he learned whose side she was truly on. Everything had been a trick to learn Ivy's plan and their kiss was a test to see if Ivy's love to him was real, a test she had just failed. Ivy slowly turned to face Robin, her shocked look changing to an dangerous glare. The two stared each other down, the romantic mood between them from mere moments ago destroyed by their lies and trickery and Ivy was enraged that the young hero had not only outsmarted her but had managed steal a kiss from her. Before Robin could arrest her, Ivy leapt forward, catching Robin off-guard, and shoved him off the throne they had been sharing and into the vine-infested lily pond. The vines wrapped around Robin and attempted to drown him, with him struggling to break free. As Robin struggled for air, Ivy watched with a smirk before slowly walking away. Just to rub in that she was "breaking up" with Robin she mockingly waved goodbye to him as she passed him and shouted "see ya!", officially ending their "relationship" and leaving him to his fate. Robin however managed to cut his way out of Ivy's vines, and Ivy herself was defeated by Batgirl, trapped in the very throne she had just shoved him from. Robin, Batgirl and Batman all left together to stop Freeze, and Robin left Poison Ivy and his love for her trapped in her lair. In the end, Robin did stay in Batman's team, and together they defeated Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Bane, also obtaining a cure for Alfred's condition from Freeze in the process, who offered it to them out of gratitude for revealing to Freeze that it was Ivy, not Batman, who tried to kill his wife, and that they had found and restored her. Bruce and Dick's trust in one another was finally restored and their bond grew stronger, becoming family. Gallery Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson motorbikes.jpg|Bruce and Dick bond over their mutual love for motorcycles. Batman_Forever_-_Dick_with_Alfred.jpg|Dick with Alfred Pennyworth Dick Grayson discovers the BatCave.jpg|Dick discovers the BatCave. Batman_Forever_-_Robin_6.jpg|Dick next to the suits File:Batman-forever-movie-screencaps.com-10308.jpg|Dick running away from Wayne Manor after Bruce had given up from being Batman. Batman_Forever_-_Robin_(screen_cap_3).jpg|Dick all suited up Batman Robin Handshake.jpg|Bruce agrees for Dick to be his partner, Robin. Robin captured by Riddler and TwoFace.jpg|Robin held hostage by Riddler and Two-Face BatmanForever with Robin.png|Robin with Batman (Batman Forever) Robin Chris O'Donnell Promo poster.jpg BaRRobin2.jpg|Robin in his suit in Batman and Robin Batman GeorgeClooney with Robin.png|Robin with Batman (Batman & Robin) Batman & Robin - Batman and Robin.jpg Batman & Robin - Batman, Robin and Poison Ivy.jpg|Batman & Robin confront Poison Ivy Dick Grayson with Barbara Wilson CO AS.png|Dick with Barbara Wilson Ivy.Kisses.Robin.jpg|Robin kisses Poison Ivy in her lair BaRBatgirlRobin1.jpg|Robin with Batgirl Batman & Robin - The Titanic Trio.jpg|The Titanic Trio B&R Robin poster.jpg Trivia *His Robin costume in Batman & Robin bears similarities to the comic's current Nightwing costume just with an added cape. Dick Grayson even suggested "Nightwing" as his possible "sidekick name" in Batman Forever. *Producers of the 1989 film considered using Robin and had even cast an actor, but they eventually dropped the character. *Robin appeared in various scripts of Batman Returns, but was removed due to too many characters in the film. However, despite his exclusion from the movie, an action figure of Robin was still made. *An unproduced script featured Robin as a homeless boy vigilante, who becomes an ally to Batman. He was the leader of a juvenile gang, beating people up, and he eventually has a "hard-edged" relationship with Batman, who takes him in as his sidekick. *Robin was later changed to an intelligent African-American teenager who was also a garage mechanic working in an autoshop garage. He was to supposedly fix the Batmobile after the Penguin wrecks it. *According to screenplay writer Daniel Waters, he wears an old-fashioned garage mechanic uniform with an 'R' on it. *There was a scene where he drives the Batmobile, which was used in the third film. He even helps Batman out of a jam. *Marlon Wayans was cast, and signed for a sequel. Wayans had attended costume tests, but it was decided to save this character for a later film. *Both Leonardo DiCaprio and Mark Wahlberg were considered for the role of Robin for Batman Forever. External links *Robin (Chris O'Donnell) - Batman Wiki) Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Batman Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Orphans Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Unwanted Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategists Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Villain's Lover Category:Anti Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:DC Heroes